300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.02.18
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Perfect and Elegant Stopwatch W: ''The Time Manipulation field can't slow projectiles from the following skills: ** (Kirito): Fairy from Wonderland R ** (Momo Velia Deviluke): Vine E ** (Illyasviel von Einzbern): Quintet Fire R ** (Orochimaru): Satsui no Ha W ** (Son Goku): Flying Nimbus W ** (Fate Testarossa): Jet Zanber R *Base Movement Speed increased from 294 -> 300 *''Data Replication W: ''Base damage increased from 10/20/30/40/50 damage per second -> 20/30/40/50/60 damage per second *''Data Replication W: ''Base damage from her Projection increased from 5/10/15/20/25 damage per second -> 10/15/20/25/30 damage per second *''Data Replication W: ''If the link attaches on the target for 3 seconds, the link will stun the target for 1 second. *''Dual Swords Stance Q'' and Dual Guns Stance Q: ''Cooldown increased from 2 seconds -> 3 seconds *Dual Swords Stance Q: 'The duration of the buff applied on the next attack reduced from 5 -> 3 seconds *Dual Swords Stance Q: ''The base damage of the buff applied on the next attack reduced from 35/60/85/110/135 -> 50/70/90/110/130 *''Dual Guns Stance Q: ''The duration of the buff applied on the next attack reduced from 5 -> 3 seconds *''Arukata W: ''The scaling damage of the active effect reduced from 1.1 Bonus AD -> 0.9 Bonus AD *''Arukata W: ''The base damage of the active effect increased from 50/100/150/200/250 -> 75/125/175/225/275 *''Dual Whirling Blades W: ''The Attack Speed Reduction effect reduced from 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% -> 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% *''Butei Assault E: ''The duration of the bonus Movement Speed effect reduced from 4 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Butei Assault E: ''Cooldown increased from 25/23/21/19/17 seconds -> 22/21/20/19/18 seconds *''Hisagi Tachikage W: ''Before casting animation canceled *''Spin! Setsugetsuka E: ''Bonus Movement Speed adjusted from gradually increased to 30% within 4 seconds -> increased to 20% and gradually increased to 50% within 4 seconds. *''Spin! Setsugetsuka E: ''Before casting animation canceled and it will no longer be interrupted by any of Yaya's previous actions. *''Surface Reconnaissance E : ''No longer consumes Mana. *Basic Attack Range reduced from 500 range -> 600 range. *''Rondo Q: ''Mana Cost reduced from 60/70/80/90/100 Mana -> 45/55/65/75/85 Mana *''Rondo Q: ''The bonus cast range amplified by '''''Hagun Utahime effect reduced from 200 range -> 100 range *''Rondo Q: ''The damage amplified by Hagun Utahime effect now also applies 30% Movement Speed Reduction effect on enemies for 2 seconds. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Dita ( ) could stay in Offline mode without dying. *Fixed Artoria Pendragon's ( ) skill sounds were disappeared. *Fixed the animation of some heroes was not switched back on standby animation after using Summoner Spells such as Teleport ( ) or Recall ( ). *Fixed the exposed perspective vision upon the enemies was wrongly rendered while they were attacking from the Brush. *Fixed when switching between window and full-screen modes within the same resolution will result in failure. *Fixed Awakening Interface didn't change the color of the text when the points exceeded the penalty points. *Fixed the incorrect Attack Damage Growth of Yaya ( ). ---- Optimized Adjustment *The Projection from Dita ( ) can properly turn around now. *Added Accelerator ( ) to the Hero Album. *Added Kirikage Archer's CG ( ) and Thunderfury's CG ( ) to their Hero Card. *Added Quantity System to Item Mall, now players can press + or '-' button to add or subtract the quantity of the item you want to buy. ---- ----